LA LIMPIEZA ANTE TODO
by myhouse
Summary: One shot, Ocurrió un pequeño accidente en la clínica así que... fic no recomendado para menores.


Pues este es mi primer fic de este tipo, haber que les parece, obvio no es apto para menores =D

* * *

LA LIMPIEZA ANTE TODO

House había sido "acosado" por Cuddy para que fuera a dar consulta a la clínica, de hecho la había amenazado con empezarle a cobrar toda la comida que tomaba de la cafetería cuando Wilson no pagaba, aunque fuera un sobrecito de azúcar, así que a House no le quedo de otra, además de que iba a poder seguir tomando las cosas sin pagar.

Así que House se dirigió a la clínica en donde se encontró a Cuddy junto a la estación de enfermeras, iba a empezar a reclamarle y decirle algunos comentarios sobre su vestimenta, pero en el momento en que iba abrir la boca Cuddy volteo a verlo desafiante, un paciente con un vaso de café en la mano los interrumpió.

-Disculpe doctora, me siento muy mal y….-

-Debe esperar a que lo llamen señor, ya llego otro doctor y será más rápida la atención-

-Si claro- expreso House.

-Pero es que de verdad…um…um…um-

El tipo empezó a hacer señas de sentir nauseas, y sin más se vomito sobre House, salpicando a Cuddy además de que le tiro encima el café. Los dos doctores se miraron con cara de asco, igual que todos los que los miraban. El tipo volvió a sentir nauseas pero esta vez vomito sangre y enseguida se desmayo, varias enfermeras corrieron auxiliarlo.

-Rápido, llévenlo a cirugía, a este idiota se le perforo una úlcera - Grito House.

-¿Cómo sabes que es lo que tiene?-

-Es obvio al vomitar sangre además de que el tipo se apretaba el estomago y lleva en la mano un antiácido… ¡pero el muy idiota como idiota que es!, solo ha bebido café y no ha comido nada por lo que veo en el vomito y eso empeoró la úlcera-

-Vamos dense prisa y prepárenlo para cirugía- ordeno Cuddy.

Cuddy podría tener su propio baño en su oficina pero no contaba con regadera, así que tuvo que ir a las duchas de los vestidores para asearse y quitarse el olor de café y vomito de encima.

------------

Lisa estaba en la regadera disfrutando del pequeño masaje que le daba el chorro de agua en el cuello y por eso no oyó como lentamente la puerta de la regadera se abría; unas manos la sujetaron de los hombros, ella se dio la vuelta asustada y vio que era House, y que no llevaba nada puesto.

House la volvió a tomarla de los hombros, los dos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada. Greg entrelazó los dedos de su mano entre el cabello mojado de Lisa, acercándola poco a poco hacia el, Lisa sin más paso sus brazos sobre el cuello de House para poder alcanzarlo, los dos se acercaban lentamente sin dejarse de mirar hasta que por fin se besaron. Los dos entrelazaban sus lenguas y se separaban por milésimas de segundos para poder tomar un poco de aliento y continuar con esos largos roces.

Por fin se separaron para respirar y contemplarse de nuevo.

-Aun hueles mal-dijo House sin dejar de mirar a Lisa

-Tu también-

-Pero eso tiene solución-

House se acercó a Cuddy, ella contuvo la respiración, creía que House la iba a volver a besar, pero él paso su cabeza de largo sobre el hombro de Lisa a la vez que tomaba su cintura con una mano y pasaba la otra por su espalda. House se incorporó, en la mano que paso por detrás de la espalda de Cuddy llevaba ahora un barra de jabón, el cual paso lentamente sobre el cuello de Lisa y enseguida sobre sus pechos, ella no decía nada solo disfrutaba de las caricias que House con el jabón y ahora con su mano le hacían.

Lisa no aguantaba más si House seguía con lo mismo iba a gritar, así que tomo el jabón y entonces ella empezó a pasarlo sobre el tórax de Greg. House miraba los movimientos que Lisa hacia con el jabón y sus manos sobre su cuerpo, pero tampoco dejaba de extender el jabón sobre todo el cuerpo de Cuddy.

House pasaba sus manos sobre el estomago de Cuddy, sobre su cintura, sobre su espalda e iba bajando cada vez más, le sujeto el trasero con una mano y sonrió pícaramente, Cuddy le devolvió una mirada maliciosa y comenzó a bajar el jabón y sus mano cada vez más sobre el estomago de House, él solo levanto las cejas, mientras tanto ella seguía bajando y pasaba sus manos sobre sus muslos, a House no le importo que tocara su cicatriz, Lisa continuó hacia la entrepierna, los dos se miraban, él continuaba sujetándole el trasero con una mano mientras la otra la subía lentamente sobre su brazo hasta su hombro y su cuello, Lisa roso ligeramente al pequeño Greg, mientras House subía su otra mano sobre la espalda de Cuddy. Ella comenzó a subir su mano hacia el estomago y antes de llegar al ombligo se detuvo y empezó a mover su mano hacia la derecha, hacia la izquierda, hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta rosar de nuevo al pequeño Greg. Las caricias que se daban uno al otro eran tan delicadas y el agua y el jabón hacían que se movieran más libremente.

Con un movimiento rápido House empujo a Lisa hacia una de las paredes de la regadera, Cuddy se dio cuenta de que aun que House estuviera mal de su pierna tenía mucha fuerza. Greg volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con la cabellera de Lisa, se acerco para poder besarla, ella claro que le correspondió, Greg tomó uno de los pechos de Lisa y comenzó a estrujarlo y masajearlo al momento en que tomaba con sus dedos el pezón y lo apretaba, ella le sujetaba la cabeza con una mano mientras la otra la bajaba cada vez más hasta que sujeto el trasero de House.

Greg sujeto una de las piernas de Cuddy y la levando al momento que la empujaba más contra la pared provocando que se elevara un poco más para estar a su altura, ella se sujeto con una mano de la orilla de la parte alta de la pared que dividía las regaderas para mantenerse elevada. House se acerco más a Cuddy, suavemente el pequeño Greg rosaba a la pequeña Lisa, los dos se miraron, sabían que era lo que continuaba.

Lisa sentía como lentamente el pequeño Greg avanzaba más y más dentro de ella, hizo un pequeño gemido que excito aun más a House, y que delicadamente hacia que el pequeño Greg avanzara y retrocediera una y otra y otra vez. Los dos comenzaban a respirar agitadamente pero no dejaban de besarse con tanta intensidad como cuando se propinaban insultos uno al otro.

Cuddy intentaba hacer callar el placer que estaba sintiendo, no quería que nadie los escuchara, pero no lo lograba, House también lo intentaba pero era imposible, al menos el ruido del agua cayendo aminoraba los sonidos que los dos emitían.

-Así…si-

Era lo único que alcanzaba a decir Cuddy mientras se sujetaba aun más fuerte del borde de la pared.

-¿Así?-

Era lo que decía House en tanto miraba a Cuddy cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca tratando de no emitir ningún sonido.

Cuddy abrió los ojos y clavo su mirada en la de House, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que él inmediatamente entendió, comenzó a moverse más rápido, Lisa levanto la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos al igual que House. Los dos respiraban agitadamente ninguno podía con le placer que estaban sintiendo, Lisa se sujeto con fuerza del hombro de House con la mano que hace unos instantes estaba sobre el pecho de él, House se apoyó en la pared con la mano que había tenido sobre uno de los pechos de Cuddy, los dos se inclinaron hacía adelante cuando llegaron a la culminación de lo que tanto habían estado esperando.

Se abrazaron por unos minutos hasta que su respiración volvió a ser normal, House bajo a Cuddy lentamente aun estando abrazados.

House volvió a pasar su mano sobre el cabello de Cuddy, le encantaba hacer eso, le encantaba que sus dedos se enredaran en sus rizos.

-Aun falta que te laves el cabello- Dijo House pasando del cabello de Cuddy a su mejilla

Cuddy se aparto un poco de House para poder alcanzar el shampoo, puso un poco en su mano y comenzó a masajearse su cabellera con la otra mano mientras se acercaba a House lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él volvió a colocar un poco de shampoo en su mano pero esta vez llevó su mano hacia la cabeza de House quien tomó la botella del shampoo y también depositó un poco en su mano, enseguida colocó la botella sobre la división de las regaderas para poder sujetar la cabellera de Lisa con sus dos manos.

Comenzaron a besarse mientras masajeaban la cabeza del otro intentando esparcir el shampoo y hacer espuma pero no estaba funcionando muy bien, era imposible tener la mano sobre la cabeza del otro teniendo todo lo demás esperándolos.

El agua seguía cayendo, seguía aminorando los ruidos que se pudieran escuchar de la decana de medicina y de su empleado estrella. En ese instante se escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la entrada a las regaderas, los dos se quedaron en silenció intentando adivinar que sucedía.

-No lo puedo creer…-

-Cálmate, al menos detuvimos la hemorragia…-

-Lo sé…pero apenas tenía dos semanas con mis tenis nuevos y quedaron arruinados-

-No es para tanto…-

-¡Si claro! por que a ti no te cayó todo el chorro de sangre-

Después de oír la conversación y guardar silenció House y Cuddy se miraron y sonrieron. Pudieron escuchar como se abrían las regaderas continuas y comenzaba a caer el agua simultáneamente, su diversión había terminado, así que se pararon bajo el chorro del agua para enjuagarse

---------

Lisa tomó la toalla que había dejado colgando de la puerta de la regadera y se envolvió con ella, asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la regadera para asegurarse de que nadie rondara por ahí y la viera, salió silenciosamente y rápidamente corrió hacia los vestidores.

House se quedo un poco más bajo el chorro del agua para darle tiempo a Lisa a vestirse y salir, en tanto trataba de entretenerse con la conversación que tenían los dos doctores de las regaderas continuas, pero su atención fue llamada por la botella de shampoo que había dejado Cuddy y que olía a frutas rojas, House sonrió, tendría que devolverle la botella más tarde.

Fin.

--------

Gracias por leer =)


End file.
